


got my heartbeat racing

by zyximb



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: sometimes baekhyun is a lot to handle. sehun enjoyed having his hands full.





	1. 2. If they had a secret handshake, how would it go?

**Author's Note:**

> short and cute drabbles inspired [by some of these otp questions](https://the-moon-dust-writings.tumblr.com/post/179523994973/otp-questions) for valentine's day~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question #2 from the list: If they had a secret handshake, how would it go?
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

baekhyun always has the most random demands and requests.

"we should come up with a secret handshake,” he says after about twenty minutes of silence, save for the tv quietly playing as background noise.

sehun looks up from his phone and scoffs, "what?"

baekhyun sits up on the bed, his hair disheveled from the tickle fight they had earlier, which baekhyun won after straddling the taller and attacking him with kisses instead.  "you heard me, we should come up with a secret handshake!"

the taller shakes his head, rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s childish suggestion. "we're not twelve, hyung."

the oher pouts and sehun wishes he was sitting next him to he could pull him in for a kiss. "so? we don't need to be twelve to have fun."

sehun raises his brows, eventually gives in with a sigh when baekhyun continues to look at him with that _look._ that look that he gives him whenever he wants something because he knows sehun can absolutely _never_ say no his droopy eyes and adorable pout. “fine,” he admits defeat.

sehun climbs onto their bed next to his enthusiastic boyfriend after the shorter excitedly pats the spot next him, beckoning the taller to come over. “okay so it has to end to with a kiss.”

“what kind of secret handshake ends with a kiss?” sehun scoffs.

the shorter playfully glares at him. “are you turning down the opportunity to kiss me? and besides, it’s our handshake! we can do whatever we want!”

“i _never_ turn down an opportunity to kiss you,” sehun deadpans before wrapping an arm around baekhyun’s waist and pulls him down and under the covers. they never get to come up with the rest of the handshake.


	2. 6. Who wakes the other up in the morning? How do they wake them up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question #6 from the list: Who wakes the other up in the morning? How do they wake them up?
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

“babe, it’s time to get up.”

baekhyun doesn’t move whatsoever and for a second sehun explores the possibility that he might be dead, but then he hears a muffled groan from underneath the three layers of blankets. baekhyun’s always been notorious for taking forever to get up and get ready.

sehun sighs and checks the clock before leaning down to whisper in the shorter’s ear. “we’re supposed to meet yixing hyung and jongdae hyung in an hour and it’s gonna take like half an hour to get to the cafe. so you gotta get up now, hyung.” he pulls down the blanket enough to reveal the other’s face, eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

sehun stares at his boyfriend until one of his eyes slowly opens to take a peek. “i’m not getting up,” the shorter mutters drowsily.

“ _yes, you are._ you _know_ jongdae hyung is gonna have a fit if we stand them up.”

baekhyun finally opens both eyes to look the taller, pouting as he says, “it doesn’t count as standing them up if we let them know we’re not coming.”

The taller stares at him with a small, amused smile as he threads his hand through baekhyun’s bed hair before quickly reverting back to his usual, emotionless face and telling him to get up.

“but i’m tired,” baekhyun whines.

sehun shakes his head and pulls his shirt off over his head to get ready to shower. “don’t care, get up.”  

“what if i give you morning sex?” the taller stops his movements and turns around to see his boyfriend looking up at him with a fake innocent smile.

“you’re too tired to get up and get ready, but you’re not too tired to have sex?” he scoffs.

baekhyun enthusiastically shifts to lie on his back, quickly spreads his legs with a grin. “i’ll just lie down and you can do all the work.”

sehun returns back to getting ready as he rolls his eyes. “is this your idea of seducing me?”

the shorter frowns and closes his legs, just lies there in silence as he watches his boyfriend get ready for the day. It’s not long ‘til an idea pops up in his head and he springs up to sit with legs crossed on the messy bed. “what about shower sex?”

sehun  _loves_ shower sex, almost never, ever says no to it. it’s like his kryptonite and baekhyun’s always used it to his advantage whenever he wanted something, much to the taller’s dismay. a triumphant smile creeps onto his lips when he sees the taller freeze and slowly turn around. he knows he’s got him right where he wants him now.

sehun groans loudly, “fine, but you’re the one texting jongdae hyung we can’t make it.i’m not gonna be yelled at because of you.”

baekhyun’s quick to grab his phone and send a text to jongdae before shoving his boyfriend into the bathroom.

_‘sorry jongdae cant make it 2 busy having sex. Lets have dinner 2night instead???? Luv u <333 xoxoxo’_


	3. 10. Who would looking lovingly at their partner and call them ‘idiot’?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question #10 from the list: Who would looking lovingly at their partner and call them ‘idiot’?’
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

baekhyun always the most ridiculous ideas. sometimes they were good ones; most of the time they weren’t so good. this was one of those times.  

“hi sehunnie.”

sehun stared blankly at his boyfriend who was handcuffed to their bed post wearing only an oversized white dress shirt. usually, this wouldn’t be such a strange sight, except that jongdae was sitting in a chair beside the bed with an extremely entertained grin. “i really hope you’re not here for a threesome,” the taller deadpanned.

jongdae cackled loudly as he stood up and exited the room. “ask your boyfriend what happened.” sehun quirked a brow at the handcuffed boy, waiting for an explanation.

“well,” baekhyun exhaled. “i was trying to surprise you for valentine’s day and i couldn’t exactly handcuff both of my arms by myself so i had to ask jongdae to come and help me but then somehow we lost the key so...here i am.”

sehun lightly laughed as he took a seat on the chair. he leaned back and stared at shorter with a loving gaze. baekhyun grinned, his eyes curving into crescents despite the predicament he was in. “you’re such an idiot,” the taller said in an adoring tone. “but i appreciate the thought.”

baekhyun puckered his lips, signalling for the other to lean in for a kiss, which sehun happily obliged to. “we can still have sex before you try to get me free, if you want?”

he was going to be the death of sehun.

 


	4. 11. It’s time to get groceries, who likes to look at everything and who just wants to power through and get everything done so they can go back home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> question #11 from the list: It’s time to get groceries, who likes to look at everything and who just wants to power through and get everything done so they can go back home?
> 
> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes.

grocery day was baekhyun’s favorite day and sehun’s least favorite day of the week. sehun never understood why his boyfriend enjoyed grocery shopping so much. baekhyun always dragged the other up and down every single aisle before they could go check out. “we have to check out all the inventory so we don’t miss anything good!” he’d say every time.

it always tired sehun out every single time, always asked baekhyun why he doesn’t just go alone if wanted to take his sweet time. baekhyun would respond with that signature pout of his, making the taller feel guilty for even saying anything in the first place.

“i don't’ wanna go alone,” baekhyun would say. “I like going with you.”

how could sehun ever say no to that?

the shorter always insisted on pushing the cart. he only ever pushed it for about twenty minutes before abandoning it after spotting a sale on some fruit, leaving his boyfriend to take control of the cart for the rest of their trip.

a drawn out sigh escaped sehun’s lips as he buried his face into his palms. “babe will you please just pick which one you want so we can go home? we’ve been walking around the store for like thirty minutes.”

baekhyun had red apples in both of his hands, his eyes narrowing on one of them, scrutinizing it for far too long than any normal person would. “i want to find the perfect red apple.”

“for what?” sehun scoffed, to which the shorter shrugged. “do we have everything we need? let’s hurry and go home. i’m hungry!”

“we haven’t even looked at the baked goods section yet!”

baekhyun loved eating. and sehun loved watching baekhyun eat, it was when he looked the cutest and happiest, made him want to keep feeding the shorter until he exploded. even though it always exhausted him, deep down sehun didn’t mind scouring through the entire store if it made baekhyun happy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello my loves ! i wanted to do another valentine's speical thingy, but i wanted to do something different than last year so yeah this year i'm only doing 3 ships: baekyeol, baeksoo, and sebaek. (I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO WRITE THE BAEKYEOL ONES YET BC I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL ASHFKDSH so sorry to my baekyeol shippers but i will eventually get them done :'))) 
> 
> i originally wanted write 10 drabbles for each ship but yeah i've been very very swamped with work and have been exhausted lately so forgive me asfds hope you enjoyed them anyway and sorry they're soooo short lollll
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
